Where Are You, Christmas?
by lefthandedrn
Summary: Finn can't come home for Christmas. Rachel just can't get into the spirit of the holiday because he's away. She just wants him here, for her, their children and their families. This story is based on a song with the same title, by Faith Hill.
1. Chapter 1

**Where are you, Christmas?**

Finn can't come home for Christmas. Rachel just can't get into the spirit of the holiday because he's away. She just wants him here, for her, their children and their families. This story is based on a song with the same title, by Faith Hill.

 _Disclaimer: All rights belong to the writers, producers and creators of Glee and the Glee characters. The song belongs to the singer/songwriter. This is for entertainment purposes only._

Chapter One

Rachel looked up and saw that Ana was running toward a gray-haired man who was accompanied by a smiling brown-haired woman. The man smiled and reached down to gather the little girl up into his arms. Amanda, seeing her older sister run to these strangers, clung tighter to her mother as Rachel reached the couple.

"Hi Carol, Burt," Rachel said, smiling at her in-laws.

"Oh, Rachel," Carol said, reaching out to hug her daughter-in-law. Pulling away, she looked over at the tiny little girl who had her face buried in her mother's neck. She reached and ruffled the messy brown hair of her youngest granddaughter that looked so much like her son's. "Oh you, little Missy, you don't remember your Nana? I just saw you a couple of months ago."

Rachel laughed, "She's my shy one, like her Daddy." She turned and kissed Amanda on the forehead. "Mandi, you remember Nana, don't you?" Nodding her head slightly up and down, she never removed her thumb from her mouth as she continued staring tentatively at Carol and Burt.

After gathering their luggage, Rachel and the girls settled into the back seat for the short ride to the Hudson/Hummel home in the nearby town of Cornelius, North Carolina, about a 20 minute ride. The adults chatted briefly about the flight from Denver, work and plans for the next few days. Before she knew it, they arrived at the large lakeside colonial home.

Rachel had always loved coming here since she and Finn began dating when he was 16 and she was 15. It was so warm and always inviting. The huge columns at the entrance was decorated with lights. There was a huge Christmas wreath on the front door.

Entering the foyer, Rachel was met with the smells of the Hudson/Hummel Christmas that she remembered from years past. A large, beautifully decorated tree stood in the corner next to the large stone fireplace. There were stockings hanging from the mantle with her and her small family's names on them. She felt a pulling at her heart as she saw her husband's name on one of the stockings.

She smiled, her eyes misting as she remembered Finn always eating the candy canes out of his stocking days before Christmas. He loved Christmas and taught her to love it, also.

 _Where are you Christmas  
Why can't I find you  
Why have you gone away  
Where is the laughter  
You used to bring me  
Why can't I hear music play_

 _My world is changing  
I'm rearranging  
Does that mean Christmas changes too_

After greeting Finn's brother Kurt and his husband, Blaine, Carole took Ana and Amanda, along with Kurt's 4 year old son, Alex into the kitchen to feed them lunch. Rachel sat on the love seat and as Carol and Burt disappeared into the kitchen with the children.

"So, Rachel, did you have a good flight?" asked Kurt, who was pouring potpourri into a decorative bowl.

"Yeah," she answered as she lay back against the cushions. "The girls were hyper during the flight but once we started circling Charlotte/Douglas, that's when they decided to settle down."

"Same with Alex," said Blaine. "He bugged the crap out of us all week about coming here."

"Yeah," added Kurt, "He missed his cousins. Wow, Rachel. We haven't seen you since, when? Last summer right before….." Kurt stopped himself when he saw the sad look on Rachel's face.

"Kurt, it's okay. Finn's in Japan. He can't make it home. I'm sad but you can still talk about him. I'm going to miss him whether you talk about him or not."

"Well, we are going to make sure this is a nice Christmas for Mom and Dad, and the kids of course. I hate that big lug can't join us but you'll be alright." Rachel smiled back at the couple.

"Well, Burt and Carole have the kids. I'm going upstairs and unpack, okay?" Rachel said, rising to her feet. I'm not very hungry but I'll probably get something later on." She leaned down and kissed Kurt and Blaine on the cheek and then turned and headed upstairs.

Kurt and Blaine watched her as she disappeared upstairs. "It's just so odd seeing her without Finn." Blaine nodded in agreement. "And the poor thing, she's trying to put on a brave front but her little smile doesn't reach her eyes."

He laid his head on Blaine's shoulder and closed his eyes. "I hate he couldn't come home for Christmas."

"Yeah," replied Blaine, "not like he didn't try, though. Just wasn't his turn. All the years I've known those two, kinda crazy seeing one without the other here."

Kurt nodded his head in agreement, then placing his hand on Blaine's knee, "Well, she'll get better. We are going shopping tomorrow, making cookies and then tomorrow night, caroling! It'll be fun. She'll eventually get into the spirit."

Rachel placed her luggage on the bed and opened it. The girls were sleeping in the guest bedroom with Alex. Rachel always slept in Finn's old room when she was here. Looking around, she couldn't stop the tears that started forming. Frustrated, she sat on the bed and pulled out her phone to text Finn:

" _ **We arrived safely. I'm in your old room. Girls downstairs with your Mom. Miss you sooo much, baby."**_

She then set her phone down. She didn't know when he would respond. He was stationed at Kadena Air Force Base in Japan and the time difference was a problem for them since he had been there.

"Rachel? Honey can I come in?" asked carol. Rachel was lying across the bed, trying desperately to wipe away the traces and evidence of her crying from her mother in law.

Rising up she answered, "sure. Come in?" Carol immediately saw that Rachel had been crying. She sat on the side of the bed, signaling for Rachel to lay her head on her lap.

Stroking her hair as she had seen her son do dozens of times, she tried to soothe her. "Oh Rachel. It will be okay."

"I know Carol but it hurts so bad. We haven't been apart for Christmas in a long time. And I know Christmas is Finn's favorite time of the year. I….I miss him so much." She then just let the tears flow.

"Honey you know he would be here if he could."

"I know, I know." Rachel answered sniffling. "Where are the girls?"

Carol laughed. "Well, they had wrestling match with Burt and now Kurt's giving them a bath while Blaine is bathing Alex. Burt's finishing up the dishes so I could come check on you."

"I'm sorry. I haven't been very good company but I couldn't hold it together any longer and didn't want the girls to see me like this. I want this visit to be fun for them, even though their Daddy can't be here."

This just started a fresh batch of tears to flow.

"Shh." said Carol, pulling herself up to the head of the bed. "Come here." She gathered Rachel in her arms and she laid on her shoulder. "How long is Finn going to be stationed in Japan?"

"Well, he left 6 months ago and I believe he said 2 years. We flew over there in October for 5 days but …but it's Christmas and…and the girls ask about him and….and being here is…" Rachel couldn't finish as a new batch of tears started.

"I know, I know. I miss him, too. Have you talked to him?"

"I texted him earlier to let him know we were here. I haven't heard back but he's probably busy but he'll answer back when he can."

"Good. And don't you face-time?"

"Yes, he usually tries to call before the girls go to sleep at least once a week. With the 14 hour difference, sometimes it's hard." Rachel looks around the room with a smile. "There are so many memories here."

"I remember when he first met you back in the 10th grade. It was Rachel said this, Rachel thinks this. He had the brightest smile on his face every time he talked about you. I knew it wouldn't be long before you two would start dating."

Rachel laughed. "I bet my Dads would say the same thing. I just couldn't believe that Mr. Popular Finn Hudson wanted to spend time with me."

"Yeah, he had all of these girls calling him, trying to be friends with Kurt to get next to Finn. Lord knows I found notes in his pockets when I did his laundry. He would just throw them in the trash. Until you, Finn never really spent time with one particular girl. He would more like group date, going out with Puck, Mike and Matt."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Well, at school, they were all over him. My husband is a very handsome man. Always has been and he just gets better with age."

Carol laughed. "Well, you're a beautiful woman. I remember the first time he brought you home for dinner. You were this little shy thing that clung to my son like a lifeline when we first were introduced to you. I thought you were so pretty and the way my son looked at you, I knew."

Rachel looked up at her, "Knew what?"

"I knew that my son loved you and would for a long, long time. He loves you so much. You and those girls are his life. That's why he works hard. For you three. He wants you to be happy."

"Oh, I am. He makes me happy. He is the love of my life. Those two girls in there? They are the products of that love. When Finn first joined the Air Force, it was hard. But we made the decision together. I went off to college in Georgia and he to pursue his dream. I will never regret that. It's just, I just wish he was here now."

"I know. We all miss him. But he's safe and I'm sure he'll call and…."  
Carol sat up on the side of the bed. "Meantime, go and wash your face. There are two little girls waiting for their Mommy to come and tuck them in. OK,?"

"You're right, Carol," Rachel said, smiling slightly as she headed into the in-suite bathroom.

"Okay, girls. Mommy had to unpack and put on her PJ's. Now, let's say goodnight." Rachel said as she carried Amanda while clasping Ana's hand. "Are you coming Alex?"

Kurt and Blaine kissed their son goodnight as he followed Rachel upstairs to the guest bedroom. After tucking the three kids in, she sat on the side of the bed.

"Mommy," said Amanda. "Sing. Sing pretty, Mommy."

"Yeah," agreed Ana. "Sing so Daddy can hear you all the way across the water." Rachel smiled in spite of the longing that remained in her chest.

"Okay, one verse and then it's lights out. We have a busy day shopping tomorrow." Just as she finished a verse of "Silent Night" and as she stepped into the hallway, she heard her phone ringing that was in her robe pocket. Grabbing it, she saw the picture of her husband flash.

Answering it quickly she smiled, "Hello?"

"Hi, Baby," said Finn in a low, affectionate voice. "I got your text. I miss you, too. But, are the three of you settled in?"

"Yea," Rachel said. "Kurt, Blaine and Alex were here already. The girls had a wrestling match with Burt and I think he wore them and himself out," she smiled.

"I bet," laughed Finn. "Are the girls still up?"

"Yes, I just stepped out of their room. Hold on." Turning, she walked back into the kids' room.

"Did you forget something, Mommie?" asked Ana.

Rachel reached down and pinched her dimpled jaw gently. "No, but someone on my phone wants to talk to two little Hudson girls."

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" both girls shouted. Rachel then handed the phone to them and watched as her daughters squealed and giggled through a short conversation with their Daddy.

After saying a final goodnight to them and Alex, Rachel took the phone and headed toward her bedroom after turning out the lights in the kids' room.

"And how are you doing, Babe?" asked Finn.

Rachel sighed and fought hard to keep her voice from quivering. "I'm doing okay," she said softly. But Finn picked up on her sadness.

"Oh, Rach, please don't be sad. Honey, you're there with the girls, and Kurt and Blaine. And I'm sure Burt and Mom are spoiling all of you."

She smiled as a tear rolled down her cheek. "Yes, they are. But it's hard, Finn. This is the first time in a long time that you haven't been here and the girls keep asking about you. Mandi even said she hoped Santa knows how to get to _Japam_ so you can get lots of _prezcents_." They both laughed. "How are things over there?"

"Busy. Very busy. Training these many troops is quite a task, especially since _we_ just got training on these new planes last year. But, keeps me from missing you and the girls so much. Well, at least until nighttime."

Rachel pulled in a shaky breath. "That's when it's the hardest for me too. At night…. when the girls are all tucked in…. and the house is quiet. I need my big ol' warm Finn pillow to cuddle up to."

"I know, I know. I lay in my bed and stare at your picture. Then I close my eyes and I can almost smell your shampoo. I imagine the feel of your thick, silky hair, the touch of you, the smoothness of your skin."

"Me too, Finn. During the day, with the girls and work I stay pretty busy. But after the girls are alseep, and I'm laying in our bed, I can still smile your cologne. I remember how you and only you know where and how to touch me and turn me jelly. And those dimples and those eyes that I have loved since the day I met you 14 years ago."

"Rachel," moaned Finn. We can do this. We've done it before." Clearing his throat, he continued. "Let's talk about something else. I have about 5 more minutes left on my break. How's Mom and Burt doing?"

Rachel gave him a rundown of their day and plans for the next few days. Soon it was time for him to hang up. Taking a deep breath to resolve herself, she started her goodbye. "So, I'll talk to you soon, okay? Gotta get my rest. Kurt's taking us all shopping tomorrow and with him and the kids it's going to be long day," she giggled.

Finn chuckled, "Good luck with that. Kurt and 3 super charged kids at the mall? I don't envy you." There was a brief silence. "I gotta go, Rach. Kiss the girls for me. Tell Mom I'll talk to her next time."

Starting to tear up again, she took a deep breath. "Okay, I will. So this is goodbye," she said in a shaky voice.

"Not goodbye, baby. Just goodnight. Please don't cry, Rach. It's hard but you're strong. And I promise we'll see each other soon. Okay? I love you, so much."

"Okay. I love you too, Finn. And I'll be fine. Stay safe and don't worry about us. Goodnight and talk with you soon." She then forced herself to disconnect the call.

Setting her phone on the nightstand, she turned out the light. Pulling up the covers around her, she soon fell asleep from exhaustion.


	2. Chapter 2

**Where Are You, Christmas?**

 _(AN: I know the last chapter was very sad but things get better for Rachel in this chapter. This is the next to the last chapter. Hope you enjoy and Merry Christmas to those who celebrate.)_

Chapter 2

The next day Rachel woke up early, stretching and yawning. She looked at her cell phone to check the time: 7:20am. She noticed she had a new message that came in at 3:10am. Pulling up the message, it was from Finn.

" _ **Ending my day. Headed to setup for our make shift Christmas Eve party. Miss you and the girls. Gotta go, announcing overhead. Good luck shopping. I love you." -Finn**_

Rachel smiled softly after reading the message. She had forgotten that they were 14 hours ahead of them so it was already Christmas Eve there. She quickly typed a short reply and gathered her things for her shower.

A few hours later, everyone had finished up breakfast and Blaine and Carole cleaned up the dishes. Kurt and Rachel were upstairs bundling up the kids to head out to the mall for a hectic morning of last minute Christmas shopping.

"Okay, Mom and Dad," said Kurt as he hustled the children through the door, "we're off." Both he and Rachel waved bye, closing the door.

Burt and Blaine settled on the couch to watch some Christmas Eve NBA on tv as Carole headed to her neighbor's house to wrap presents to take to the shelter for their Christmas party.

 _Later…._

After leaving what seemed like the 20th store, Rachel plopped down heavily at a table at one of the food courts. Her back hurt, her feet hurt, and the kids were getting very cranky. Rachel turned and settled the hyper 3 into their chairs with the promise of hamburgers and fries that Kurt had wondered off to buy.

Just as she was cleaning the last of the kids' hands with sanitized wipes, she heard someone call out her name.

"Rachel? Is that _the_ Rachel Hudson ?" came a voice over her right shoulder. Turning, Rachel immediately recognized the petite Asian woman.

"Tina?" asked Rachel, screaming.

"Tina?" echoed Amanda. Rachel rolled her eyes at her daughter and then stood, excitedly embracing the black haired woman.

"My goodness, Tina. I haven't seen you since, what, Mercedes's wedding 5 years ago?"

"Has it been that long? That's awful," Tina said, sitting in an empty chair at the table. "And who are these cuties? When I saw you at the wedding, you were pregnant but boy have you and Finn been busy."

Rachel laughed. "Whoa. No, now way. At least, not yet. All of these are not mine. This is our oldest, Ana Marie. She's 4. She's the one I was pregnant with at the wedding. And this is Amanda Elise. She's 2. And this little man is Alexander Anderson, Blaine and Kurt's son."

"Well, they are adorable. My little one is home with my parents. Davis Chang is just 8 months old and there was no way I was lugging him around this mad house." Tina looked around, then faced Rachel. "Where's Finn? In the Apple Store? Or did you leave him home?" Tina laughed.

Rachel smiled, then answered quietly, "No. He's stationed in Japan and couldn't make it home for the holidays. Just me and the girls came. Kurt is over there buying lunch."

Tina grabbed her hands, "Oh, Rachel. I'm sorry. I didn't know."

Rachel shook her head, "It's fine, Tina. But anyway," she continued, taking a deep breath, "I Mike here?"

"Oh yeah. He's around here somewhere. I promised him that if he went last minute shopping with me then he could meet up with the guys later on."

"Oh," Rachel said, "Who's here?"

"Puck, Matt, and Sam as far as I heard. They're meeting up at the Y later for a pick up game of basketball."

"Well, if I don't get to see them, tell them all hello." If Finn was here, he would be right there with his old gang, too.

Rachel looked up as Kurt headed toward them, carrying 2 trays of food. She stool, reaching out. "Kurt, let me help you."

Kurt shooed her away, saying "I've got it, I've got it," setting the trays on the table. "Look who I found," he said, looking back over his shoulder. "He's got our drinks." Rachel looked up at a smiling Mike Chang.

Standing, she gave Mike a hug. "Hi, Mike. Let me get those," Rachel said, reaching for the drinks and placing them on the table.

"Hi, Mrs. Finn Hudson," Mike said, smiling. "Kurt told me Finn's over in Japan. Tell him hi when you talk with him. Are you still in, what is it, Denver?"

"Yep. Been there…uh…8 years now."

"Well, Tina and I still live in Raleigh, but come back here pretty often to see the parents." He then turned to Kurt, "Kurt here says him and his husband live in Atlanta. And, let me guess," Mike continued, "Those cute little girls are you and Finn's. They both look just like their Daddy but who's the little boy?"

Kurt cleared his throat as he popped a sweet potato fry into his mouth, "That's my son, Alex. Say hi to Mr. Mike, Alex." Mike reached out and shook the small hand that was covered in ketchup.

Mike smiled, wiping his hand on a nearby napkin. "Well, maybe we'll see you guys later," he said, grabbing Tina by the hand.

"Yep, We are here until after the New Year," added Tina. "How long are you guys here?"

"I'm leaving to go back to Denver on the 28th. Have to return to work."

"My shop's closed until the 3rd but I'm going back around the same time to get ready for the after holidays sale. My husband doesn't have to be back to his practice until then, also."

"Well, tell the rest of the gang we said hello and hope we get to see everyone," Rachel said as she said down to finish her lunch. 

"Okay," said Tina, grabbing Mike by the hand. "Bye Kurt, buy Ana, Amanda, and Alex."

"Tell Ms. Tina and Mr. Mike bye, kids," said Kurt.

"Bye" said the kids together, never looking up from their food.

 _Few hours later….._

After arriving back home, Rachel put the kids down for a nap and headed upstairs to finish wrapping her remaining present. She then headed downstairs to relax before helping Carole prepare the cookie dough later. Sitting on the couch, she pulled out her cellphone and started flipping throw her photos on her cell, smiling at the pictures she had just taken at the mall. She sent a few of her favorites to Finn, one being of Kurt chasing the kids through the giant candy canes at the toy store display.

 _ **Where are you Christmas  
Do you remember  
The one you used to know  
I'm not the same one  
See what the time's done  
Is that why you have let me go**_

 _ **Christmas is here  
Everywhere, oh  
Christmas is here  
If you care, oh**_

 _ **If there is love in your heart and your mind  
You will feel like Christmas all the time**_

Smiling, she closed her eyes. She _was_ lucky and had a lot to be thankful for this Christmas. Finn had joined the Air Force right out of school. He spent 8 weeks in boot camp in San Antonio, Texas while she headed to the University of Georgia. He then was stationed in Missouri where he got his engineering degree. They then both moved to Denver where they got married. Rachel earned her graduate degree and became a licensed Nurse Practitioner while Finn moved up in the ranks in the Air Force.

That's where they lived now, except for the rare times Finn had temporary assignments across the country. But this was the first time he had been sent overseas, which was lucky for them. They knew that it was always a possibility but it still came as quite an adjustment. But, Rachel couldn't complain much. They had a good life and they both were building rewarding careers.

She looked up and saw Kurt coming downstairs. "Hey Kurt. " He smiled and sat down beside her. "The kids are still asleep so you better take advantage of it." They both laid back and closed their eyes.

"Carole is still at the shelter but I haven't seen Burt and Blaine. Wonder where they are?"

"Oh, they ran off to hardware store that was open in Charlotte for some kinda part for that outrageous dollhouse Carole has them putting together."

Kurt let out a deep, tired breath. "I never thought I would say this, but I am all shopped out. Whatever I don't have by now, ain't gonna get done." Rachel laughed. Kurt then turned toward her, giving her a slight smile.

"Rachel Hudson, did I hear you laughing? What brought that on? Did you and Finn just have phone sex upstairs?" He wiggled his eyebrows in amusement.

"No, get out of the gutter, my sweet but not so innocent brother-in-law. I was wrapping gifts and just acknowledged the fact that I am very lucky. I have a very handsome, loving and wonderful husband. I have two beautiful children, a good job and a family that others can only dream of having." She winked at him and closed her eyes.

Rachel was wrapped up in an old, tattered afghan. She had on one of Finn's flannel shirts and some warm leggings with her fur-lined Christmas footies. Kurt looked up at her laughing.

"You still have those crazy footies?!" Rachel nodded, smiling. "Girl, I bought those for you what, when we were in like the 11th grade."

"So what, they're warm," Rachel replied, licking her tongue out at Kurt. He laid his head on her shoulder.

"Have you heard from your Dads?"

"Yeah. They called this morning. They were bragging about it being 75 degrees in West Palm Beach."

"Oh yeah. Rub it in. Its cold here. I bet it's warmer in Atlanta. Did they visit before going south for the winter?"

Rachel laughed. "You talk as if they are a flock of birds. And yes, they flew out to spend 3 days of Hanukkah with the girls. They do want them to know a little something about their culture."

"And now they are here spending Christmas with us," said Kurt. "Poor things. I bet they are so confused."

"Well, not really. Ana is old enough to grasp the beliefs of both but I think she still prefers Christmas because of Finn, the lights and the tree. But when they are older I want them to know the true meaning of both." Then they were quiet, each with their own thoughts while watching the fire in the fireplace.

Kurt had moved to Georgia after high school with Rachel where they got an apartment. Rachel got her nursing degree and Kurt got a degree in art history. They then joined Finn in Denver where the three of them got an apartment. Soon after Rachel and Finn got engaged and Kurt moved to a small one bedroom apartment close by.

Rachel entered graduate school, working toward her nurse practitioner license. Kurt got a job working in an art gallery where he fell in love with antiques. He met Blaine, who had visited the gallery one afternoon on his lunch break. They dated for 2 years and then, soon after Finn and Rachel's wedding, moved back to Atlanta, a city he loved where Blaine had sat up a practice with one of his law school classmates. They were married a year later.

"Everyday, Kurt. I love him more and more everyday. I thought, after years of marriage, 2 kids, jobs, our love would just be this, this settled, content kind of love. But no, I can still feel him Kurt, even now. I feel his love, like he's near."

Kurt laughed, shaking his head, he turned to Rachel. "The two of you have always had that crazy, rare thing going on. Always all over each other. Remember that time Dad and Carole caught you and Finn on this couch making out like crazy?"

Rachel giggled and then lightly punched him in the arm. "Oh my god! I was so embarrassed. I couldn't look either one of them in the eyes and I don't think I came back over here for weeks." They both laughed.

"And to top it off, Dad said that you flipped Finn off of you onto the floor!'

Rachel was laughing so hard, tears streaming down her red cheeks. "I can't believe he told you about that!"

"Yeah. He said, _"Kurt, that little gal is strong. Finn flew in the air and landed right at Carole's feet!"_ This caused Rachel to spit out her wine she was sipping, laughing along with Kurt.

"Well, it wasn't that funny," said a low voice coming from the kitchen doorway.

Kurt and Rachel looked up, seeing a tall, smiling figure leaning against the doorway with his arms crossed.

"Finn?" questioned Kurt. By this time Rachel had removed her blanket and ran toward her husband.

"Oh my god! Oh my god!" she screamed as she launched into his open arms.


	3. Chapter 3

Where Are You Christmas

AN: _First of all, thanks for your patience in waiting for me to complete this story. As soon as I started writing this story, emergencies in my family and my health started. Things have finally settled some but since retiring, I am more busier than ever. This will probably be my last story but I will continue to read and enjoy Finchel stories. Cory/Finn will always be in my heart._

Chapter 3

" _It wasn't THAT funny_ ".

Rachel heard _that_ voice. That soft, yet masculine cadence that has caused her heart to melt since she first heard it. She looked up to see a smirking Finn. Tall and handsome, leaning cross-armed against the door frame.

"Finn?" she questioned, because her husband was supposed to be miles and miles away, across oceans, spending Christmas Eve in another country. But there he was, standing there smiling at her. "Finn!" she yelled out with tears in her eyes. Rachel stood up on wobbly legs and dashed across the room.

Finn opened his arms to catch his wife, his own eyes misting over. "Baby, it's me," he said as he gathered her into his arms, lifting her up by her hips. "I'm here, sweetheart."

Rachel buried her face into his neck and breathed him in, the tears flowing freely down her cheeks. She couldn't believe that her husband was actually here. She looked up at him and gasped at the look in his eyes. "I missed you so much, Finn," she said with a shaky voice, fighting to hold back her sobs.

"I'm here, Rach. I'm here. I missed you, too," he said, soothingly. With that, he kissed her deeply, something he had longed to do since he said goodbye to her and his girls months ago. Then Finn heard someone clear their throat behind Rachel.

"So glad you got here, Finn," said Kurt. "I thought I was going to have to fly that wife of yours to Japan for a while there," Kurt laughed. He then walked over to the couple.

"Come here, lil brother," smiled Finn. He then hugged Kurt, never letting go of his wife who was clinging to his side. "Where is everyone?" he asked, looking around.

"Well," said Kurt, stepping back. "I'm pretty sure you know that Dad and Blaine are in the garage. Carole should be back soon. She went to wrap gifts at the Senior Center. The kids are upstairs….."

Kurt was cut off by the sound of tiny feet on the stairs. They all turned to see three little toddlers coming down. Ana stopped at the bottom of the stairs, eyes widening and yelled, "Daddy!" As she ran toward her father there was a chorus of "Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" as Amanda joined in.

Finn reached down and gathered both of his daughters into his arms, squeezing them tightly. "My babies," he said, burying his face into their hair. "I've missed you two so much".

"Unca Finn?" said Alex, peeping around Kurt's leg. "You bring Santa Claus with you?"

Finn laughed, lowering the girls down to the ground. He then grabbed Rachel's hand and pulled her toward the couch. "Well, Alex. Somebody had to make sure he knew where you were. And Ana. And Mandi." They all laughed.

The rest of the evening was a whirlwind of catching up, laughing and playing games. After Carole returned home, they made Christmas cookies and set out for a night of caroling in the neighborhood. After cookies and milk, Carole helped the kids set up Santa's snack. Then Rachel and Finn bathed the girls while Kurt bathed Alex. Then they all sat around the kids' room and listened while Burt read the famous poem "Twas The Night Before Christmas".

After tucking them all in, Burt and Carol said goodnight and headed toward their bedroom. In turn, Kurt and Blaine decided to give the newly reunited couple some alone time. Faking sleepiness, they headed to their bedroom.

Finn guided his wife toward the loveseat next to the fireplace, pulling her into his lap. Rachel laid her head against Finn's chest, wrapping her arm around his waist. Finn looked down at his wife and pulled her in even closer to him "God, Rach. You don't know how much I've missed this."

Rachel looked up into her husband's gorgeous amber eyes and said "Not as much as I have." She then pulled his head down to meet his lips. The kiss started slowly but soon built up into a deep, passionate kiss, each trying to express how much they had longed for the other. After pulling back to catch their breath, they both just stared at each other for few moments, brown and amber eyes glistening in the light of the fireplace.

"Finn," Rachel started, "I didn't think I could make it through these holidays without you." A tear gathered in the corner of her eye. "I tried to get in the spirit for the girls and…." She then leaned her cheek against his chest.

"I know, Rach. Baby, it's hard being away from you and the girls. I didn't want to let on how hopeful I was that I would be able to get holiday leave but I got lucky. They let some of us officers trade off for Christmas and New Year's."

"Really?" asked Rachel, looking up at Finn. He nodded. "So, how….how long can you stay?" Rachel asked, not really wanting to know the answer.

"Well, me and another officer split the two holidays. I chose Christmas and he get's New Year's. His kids are grown and it's just him and his wife so New Year's means more to him." He hugged Rachel a little tighter. "And he knows I've got little ones and a weepy, spoiled wife…"

He laughed as Rachel lightly punched him in the arm. "I'm not weepy," she pouted. "So, when do you have to leave?"

"The 29th."

"Well," said Rachel, wrapping her arm around his waist, "That's five whole days away. I'll take what I can get." She then reached up and cupped his jaw, pulling him down for another kiss.

 _ **Christmas Day**_

The day was filled with opening presents, breakfast then while the kids played with their new toys, the adults laughed and talked about old times. Blaine was laughing at Kurt and Rachel's love/hate relationship in high school and how they not only fought over leads in the drama club, but over Finn's affection.

"I still can't believe that Kurt was chasing after Finn behind our back," said Burt. He cringed.

"Oh Dad," said Kurt. "That was so embarrassing. Especially now knowing how Finn piles his dirty underwear under his bed and burps out lyrics to Radiohead songs. Disgusting."

Finn reached over and tousled Kurt's hair as Kurt let out a yelp. "Stop it, Finn Hudson! I'll tell Dad and Carole about that time Rachel.."

"And I'll tell about you and what's his name?" returned Finn.

"Alright, boys. I thought there was only 3 little kids here," warned Carole.

"Well, I showed Kurt that I was definitely not his type," grinned Finn.

Kurt frowned. "Definitely not," said Kurt. "I had such horrible taste back then."

Rachel laughed. "Well," she said, sitting in Finn's lap. "I had great taste." She smiled, looking up at Finn and kissing him on the cheek.

"Well," said Carol, standing from her recliner. "I'm going to start dinner," heading toward the kitchen. Burt quickly rose from his recliner and followed her.

"Need any more help, Carole?" asked Rachel.

"No, dear. Enjoy Finn and the kids. Burt and I got this," Carol said, disappearing into the kitchen.

"Well," said Blaine, "Kurt and I are going over to my parents for awhile." He went over and picked up a resistant Alex and headed toward the door. Kurt kissed Rachel and Finn on the cheek and waved goodbye as he closed the door behind him.

The rest of the evening was spent playing games and then dinner. After the kids were bathed and tucked into bed, the six adults sat in the living room sipping on eggnog.

Finn stood and raised his glass of eggnog. "This is a toast to Mom and Burt for watching out for my little family when I'm not here. You always welcome us, no matter what. This has always been a second home to Rachel and Blaine. My kids and Alex…well," Finn started misting up. "Well, I love you both and just thank you."

With that, they all raised their glasses and said "Cheers" while sipping their drinks. Carole started misting up and cradled into her husband. Burt squeezed Carole's shoulder and looked over at Finn and Rachel.

"Son, that little lady of yours and those two girls are family. Rachel has been a part of this family since the first day you brought that little gal home way back when y'all were in the 10th grade. And Kurt, Alex and Blaine? All of ya'll bring us such joy and we are happy anytime we have you here. No need to thank us," ended Burt with a shaky voice.

After saying their final good nights, Finn and Rachel lay in the bed in his childhood bedroom snuggled together. "So," said Rachel, yawning, "busy day today, huh?"

Finn leaned down and placed a tender kiss to Rachel's forehead. "Yeah, but the 16 hour flight and the rushing around was all worth it, Babe, when I look at you and those two little girls it just makes it all worth it. These next six months can't go by fast enough for me."

"I know, I know," said Rachel solemnly. "So," she continued, rolling into her husband and throwing her leg over his hips. "Let's make the most of it," as she climbed on top of her husband. He then grasped her butts with both hands, massaging the soft skin as they kissed deeply.

"Knock, knock, coming in…." started Kurt. Looking at the sight in front of him he let out a groan. "Good Lord, can't you two get enough of that by now."

"And you need to learn how to actually knock instead of barging in," frowned Finn. "Get out."

"Well, you two can get your screw on in a minute. Come in Blaine, they're covered." Blaine then peeked his head in with an apologetic look in his eyes.

"Kurt, this could have waited until tomorrow," said Blaine.

"Kurt," said Finn, placing his face into his wife's neck, biting down as she giggled. "We are busy," his voice muffled.

Kurt waved his brother off. "There's plenty of time for that. Anyway, we ran into Puck at, where else but his favorite hang out in high school, the 7-11. We stopped in to get a bottle of…."

"Kurt," Finn said cutting him off, "get to the point please."

"Finn, dear brother, Rachel's parts that you love so much, will still be here after I leave."

Rachel slid off of Finn and covered her face, "Kurt! Please stop. I'm so embarrassed. Blaine, do something with your husband, please."

Blaine laughed, "Rachael, you know how he is. I couldn't stop him".

"Anyway," continued Kurt, ignoring his sister-in-law's remarks, "I lived with you two for a number of years. Nothing I haven't seen before, mostly unwillingly I must say. But, let me finish. Puck said that everyone is coming over tomorrow afternoon, well everyone that's in town. Rachel, I volunteered for us to cook, just some hor d'oeuvres and Puck and Santana are bringing the drinks. I'm asking Dad and Carole to keep the kids."

Rachel uncovered her face and looked up at Finn, then Kurt, smiling. "Oh, that sounds like fun."

"I knew you would like the idea," said Kurt raising from the bed. "Well, we'll work out the details tomorrow." He reached for the door knob, waving his hand in the air. "Carry on. "

"Good," said Finn. "Now get out. I need to finish making love to my wife, if you don't mind or stay here and watch."

"Finn!" said Rachel, slapping him lightly on the shoulder.

"What?" asked Finn, innocently. He rolled over onto her.

Kurt hurried opened the door, mumbling. "I don't need to see that. Let's get outta here, Blaine." As he was standing in the doorway he called back, "And try to keep it down. There are young, innocent ears down the hall. Last night I thought a wild boar had came upstairs with all of that weird moaning and groaning…."

"Out!" yelled Finn and Kurt quickly closed the door, dodging the pillow that came flying at him.

 _ **The following evening:**_

Everyone had arrived. Music was blasting in the background, conversations were flowing as well as the drinks. Kurt was bouncing from person to person with Blaine following closely behind. Everyone from their original Glee group was home for Christmas except Brittany. She was a backup dancer for J Lo (Jennifer Lopez) and she was performing in Vegas during the holidays.

Rachel was talking with Mercedes as a tall, redheaded woman walked up to them. Smiling, Rachel greeted her. Extending her hand, she introduced herself. "Hi, I'm Rachel Hudson and this is Mercedes Evans. You are….?"

"Hi, I'm Gina Dalton. I'm Puck's girlfriend," she said, accepting the handshake from Rachel and then Mercedes. "I'm trying to meet all of Puck's friends but I don't remember him talking about a Rachel Hudson. But he did say a Rachel carried a torch for him in high school."

Mercedes spit out her drink and her eyes went wide with shock. "He said what?!" Rachel was laughing in the background.

"He said that almost the whole Glee club women chased him and warned me not to be jealous. So are _you_ the Rachel that wanted my Puck?"

Rachel laughed again. "Uh, no. I did go out with Noah once and that was enough for me. He was….let's just say, not my type."

"Puckerman wasn't anybody's type, to put it nicely," interjected Mercedes. "He is so full of it. The only woman in this room that spent more than an hour alone with him was Quinn," Mercedes finished, pointing to the blonde standing talking to Finn. "Speaking of which Rachel, Fabray's got her claws out again."

Rachel looked over at Finn, who was trying to quietly walk away from Quinn. He looked up and smiled at his wife and then mouthed "Help" as Rachel laughed. She then walked over and locked arms with Finn.

Quinn then looked over at Rachel and frowned. "Oh, Rachel. Hi. Finn and I were just reminiscing about our high school days. I was just telling him about how I was surprised that he made it home for the holidays. Tina told me how miserable Rachel was that you were all the way in Japan and couldn't be home for Christmas."

Rachel patted his cheek, more firmly than necessary. "Well as you can see, he did make it and if you would excuse me, I need him in the kitchen." She then grabbed him by the arm and pulled him toward the kitchen. Santana watched the exchange and then went over to Quinn.

"Listen Blondie. Finn hasn't fell for your tricks since 10th grade. So cut it out. He doesn't want your bony ass, never did, never will."

"I beg your pardon. I was just talking to him."

"U mhm. And everyone knows that you will never change Quinn, especially Berry. Hudson hasn't wanted you since he dumped you the 10th grade. They have been married almost 8 years, They have two children together. They are more in love than the sappy way they were in High School. Don't you have a man of your own up in Connecticut?"

Quinn huffed and sipped on her drink. "I need to go find a refill if I'm going to tolerate this." She then went over to the bar and Santana laughed.

All of a sudden, the music stopped and Blaine stood on the coffee table. A song started playing and Blaine started singing:

 _ **I can still shut down a party**_ _ **  
**_ __ _ **I can hang with anybody  
**_ __ _ **I can drink whiskey and red wine  
**_ __ _ **Champagne all night  
**_ __ _ **Little Scotch on the rocks and I'm fine, I'm fine**_

 _ **But when I taste tequila, baby I still see ya**_ _ **  
**_ __ _ **Cutting up the floor in a sorority t-shirt  
**_ __ _ **The same one you wore when we were  
**_ __ _ **Sky high in Colorado, your lips pressed against the bottle  
**_ __ _ **Swearing on a bible, baby, I'd never leave ya  
**_ __ _ **I remember how bad I need ya, when I taste Tequila  
**_ __ _ **When I taste Tequila**_

Then Puck took the next verse as everyone crowded around them with the rest of the Glee club joining with backup vocals.

 _ **I can kiss somebody brand new  
And not even think about you  
**_ _**I can show up to the same bar  
Hear the same songs in my car  
Baby, your memory, it only hits me this hard**_

 _ **I ain't even drunk, I ain't even drunk**_ _ **  
**_ __ _ **And I'm thinking  
**_ __ _ **How I need your love, how I need your love  
**_ __ _ **Yeah, it sinks in**_

 _ **When I taste Tequila, baby I still see ya  
**_ __ _ **Sorority t-shirt, the same one you wore when we were  
**_ __ _ **Sky high in Colorado, your lips pressed against the bottle  
**_ __ _ **Swearing on a bible, baby, I'd never leave ya  
**_ __ _ **I remember how bad I need ya, when I taste Tequila  
**_ __ _ **When I taste Tequila  
**_ __ _ **When I taste Tequila  
**_ __ _ **When I taste Tequila**_

"Wow," said Puck's girlfriend, Gina. "You guys _are_ good."

"Thank you, thank you," said Blaine as everyone took a bow. "But I didn't sing with them in High School but looks like everybody knows that song. Excuse me but I'm suddenly thirsty for some Patron." He scooted off toward the makeshift bar in the corner.

The evening continued until late when everyone decided to either call an Uber or ride with Mike or Matt who were the DD's. After everyone said their goodbyes, the four adults cleaned the areas and headed upstairs. As Finn grabbed his wife and pulled her into their bedroom, Kurt walked by danging a pair of earplugs. Finn laughed, called him an ass and closed the door.

 _ **Next morning:**_

"Finn, Rachel," Carole called from the other side of the closed bedroom door.

"Yes? Come in," answered a sleepy Rachel.

Opening the door, Carole appeared with two little girls clinging to her side. "Sorry to wake you but there's two little girls that missed their Mommy and Daddy," Then the two little bundles of energy dived into the room and attacked their sleepy parents.

Carol and Burt had taken their three grandchildren to spend the night with Burt's parents in nearby Mooresville, North Carolina to give the adults time to spend with their old classmates.

Their daughters jumped into the bed between their parents and snuggled into Finn's chest. Ana looked up at her mother, "Mommy, we missed you but we had fun with Pop Pop and Me Maw. Did you have fun with your friends?"

Rachel kissed the top of head and gathered her into her arms. "Yes, we did. But we missed you and Mandi, too." Amanda was snuggled under Finn's arm with her thumb in her mouth.

Finn looked over at his wife, winked and she knew he was thinking the same thing. _This_ was Christmas. The love of her life and her sweet little babies would always be in her heart. Christmas was right there all along.

 _ **Oh, I feel you Christmas  
**_ __ _ **I know I've found you  
**_ __ _ **You never fade away, oh  
**_ __ _ **The joy of Christmas  
**_ __ _ **Stays here inside us  
**_ __ _ **Fills each and every heart with love**_

The End

Song: " **Tequila** " by Dan + Shay


End file.
